bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Howdy There ya go, Grizz. Job done lol. Kenji Hiroshi 17:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Later today I will start the Chaos Order and inshort its a organzation of 12 member of powerful rengades of Shinigami, Vizards, Arrancars, and other Spiritual races that makes up a 12 member group. It won't start till after the Sei rp but I am geting started on it and one of my characters is the founder and leader. Do you want to take part in this story arc and its not just one rp but several. I ask you this cause you are a member of the Gf and you make good characters and you are good with rps and I like your work.Td5 20:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) That is good now the rules since I am the creator of this orgazantion my strongest character to date Haru Nakamaru is the leader and founder of the Chaos Order so he is the strongest member. Now you can add characters of equal strength, though I would prefer if you made a new character and another rule is no demons of any kind can join. The reason their base is when they take over the Kyuuten no Souzou '(''Heavens of Creation), ''the world where the '''Kosumosukihakus '(Cosmos Souls) live as such demons or sinners of hell cannot enter it by no means as even if they could realm's pure spiritual energy would erase them from existence. While I will start the article later the story arc won't start until new years due to me having so many thing to create and edit. I look forward to whatever character you add or create.Td5 20:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Like I said it would be a while. Now don't yell at me if I already asked this would you like to rp with Haru to see why he is the leader.Td5 21:06, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you start it please and I wasnt try to auto-hit in our last rp what I was doing by mistake was auto-controling the actions of your character slightly cause a few of the other rps people I rp with don't mind it as long as it doesn't affect their combact ability we do it to each other it leaves more time for the battle by saving our time of writing every little none combact sentence and or detail. But I won't do it if you dont want to.Td5 21:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, and while Haru is Aizen-level I wont go and make this a God modding rp I respect you do the same. And if you havent started it yet call it the The ''Ultimate Lion vs Colorless World'' the names of your guys zanpakuto.Td5 21:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yout turn.Td5 21:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 22:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 22:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Rp You can start the fight now Haru's style isn't not made to really start the fights.Td5 22:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 22:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 22:46, December 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 23:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 23:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and your character is at Aizen level and has some good moves so how is my character's moves. And what I posted was a side effect of Haru's spiritual pressure if he focuses at others.Td5 23:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I praise those who deserve it and from what I know you should get it more often, but you need to make your guy talk more."-"Td5 23:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I am going working out so after your post I will post one more time but then I wont be able to post for an one and haft hours I have to workout almost everyday to stay athletic.Td5 00:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I destroyed the mountain and Rays clones not Ray himself.Td5 00:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I will not post again for an hour and a haft I am working out.Td5 00:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I am back your post.Td5 02:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) you turn and I just made a plot twist.Td5 03:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) your turn and I made a large post I hope there arent too many spell and grammer errors.Td5 03:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you let this attack do some little damage as I did let you hit Haru with that Shockwave please sama.Td5 03:37, December 22, 2010 (UTC) your turn and Haru's maddness is far beyond Aizens.Td5 03:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 04:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your attack.Td5 04:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) post again I want you to stab haru's heart. He wont die trust me I have something planned and its not a fake haru you will be attacking it will be him.Td5 04:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) You didn't even take the free auto-hit I gave you to show you a testament of why your character is good work. Oh, well your turn I gave you the free hit you deserve that much for all of your hard work.Td5 04:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I didn't just create this kido its on the Gf Kido page under the Forbidden spells.Td5 05:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) You there its still your post or did what I wrote make hard for you to write something back.Td5 05:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Still your turn or do you need me to repost.Td5 18:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turnTd5 19:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 19:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 19:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Niriko Do you have any abilities that you want to add to Niriko? If you do feel free to do so lol. Sorry I'm not on chat btw..I'm not at my house. Hope you don't mind =) RazeOfLight 18:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Is this really Griz? Not getting mad gasp! lol Jk bro. And yea that's fine. I'm trying to do these RPs as well as adding to our ginto and kido pages. So I'm kinda bleh in la la land haha. RazeOfLight 19:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC)